


念念不忘2

by luolikongshibing



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolikongshibing/pseuds/luolikongshibing





	念念不忘2

念念不忘2  
说明一下，这是个披着玻璃外皮的小甜文，he保证  
九郎是个心里别扭的富家少爷。  
二爷是个随性随心的傲娇宝宝。  
全文应该都是九郎视角。  
车，我是肯定会开的，  
只是第一章我们先谈谈感情。  
这章会铺火车道  
那部分我不会一起发出来  
带那部分的第二章我会已图片形式单独发，

没有任何逻辑可言，写什么完全看心情。

\------------------------------

那时起两个人便是搭档了。  
两个人每天一起练功，一起背词，偶尔天气好了，二爷还会特意给杨九郎唱上一段。  
九郎这个人城府深沉，这世上的人在他眼中恐怕都没有什么好心思，他心里精明狠辣，面上却是一派春风和睦。没几天，张云雷这个人，变被他琢磨透了。无论是生活习惯也好，还是脾气性格他都了如指掌。  
所以无论张云雷做什么，在杨九郎的眼中，这些都不过是对自己的一种讨好罢了。表面上，他也领情似得，明里暗里，帮了德云社不少忙。生活上工作上，他也都照顾着张云雷。便算是对他讨好自己的报酬。

日子就这样一天天的过着，本是最平静没有波澜的一对搭档。

直到有一天，两个人演出结束一起吃饭，张云雷被女粉丝追着要了签名。杨九郎站在他的身后，默默地看着。心里泛起一股不愿承认的占有欲。那天晚上杨九郎和张云雷，闹了点小脾气。第一次，张云雷喝了酒，他却没有送他回家。

杨九郎一个人去了自己经常去的一间酒吧——绝色。这家酒吧表面上看起来与寻常的酒吧没有什么区别，不过是大了些。地下两层是停车场，地上一到四层是酒吧的大厅和包房。而四层以上的房间，很少有人上去过。其实那地方也没什么，不过是有些见不得光的表演和游戏。

杨九郎在自己顶楼的房间里待了一夜。这一晚上他喝了许多酒，伺候的人换了又换，却没有一个让他满意的。脑海里总是朦朦胧胧的映着一张脸。杨九郎心里头烦躁，想要发泄一下，转身去了隔壁的房间。。。。。

 

那是他自己的调教室，关了不少小东西，有些是明星，也有些完全是受过专业训练的奴隶。那些明星也好，奴隶也罢，或许在别人眼中都是不可多得的尤物，在他眼中却只是玩具罢了。或许有一天，那个人也会被他关在这里。  
杨九郎心里不痛快，手上更狠。生生打的架上的人血肉模糊，明明已经听不到那人的惨叫，却还是扬着鞭子无情地抽打着，似乎在他面前的不过是个血淋淋的铁架子。知道他抽的累了，才扔了鞭子倒在卧室里睡觉。

 

或许是第二天的阳光很好。晒得杨先生心情愉悦，他放弃了自己昨晚可怕的想法，转而去哄自己的角儿了。  
两人搭档日久，张云雷对他也算是十分依赖，不几句话，便被他哄好了。  
张云雷这样的人，纵然经了些事，又哪里是他的对手。杨九郎随意使些心思，便可以将他玩弄于鼓掌之中。  
也是从那时起，即便是在台上，杨九郎也会肆无忌惮地开他的玩笑，都得他脸红心跳，而杨九郎自己心里，又说不上是得意还是别扭。  
两个人就这样似远似近的，有暧昧，也有利用.....


End file.
